villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abirama Redder
Avirama Redder is one of the Fracción of Baraggan Luisenbarn and a villain from Bleach. History Avirama, along with his fellow Fracción, Baraggan, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Tia Harribel, and her Fracción, were summoned by Sōsuke Aizen to the fake version of Karakura Town to fight the forces of the Soul Society. However Aizen was trapped in a fire prison generated by Captian-Commander Yamamoto’s Zanpakuto, along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. This left Baraggan free to take command and Avirama, along with his fellow Fracción Ggio Vega and Choe Neng Poww pulled out a throne of bone for him to sit on. When Baraggan found out that four pillars were keeping the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society, he had Findor Carias summon four Hollows to attack them. However when those were killed by the Shinigami protecting the pillars, Baraggan said if they would use ants as guardians, he’d crush them with dragons. He then ordered Avirama, along with Poww, Findor, and Charlotte Cuuhlhourne to attack the pillars. Avirama came across Izuru Kira and began doing his battle ritual of yelling all the things he was going to do to his opponent. He demanded the Shinigami do the same, but he refused, greatly angering the Arrancar. But when Avirama found out that Izuru was Gin Ichimaru’s former lieutenant and said Izuru was so cowardly, he wasn’t surprised the former captain had become a traitor. Angered, the lieutenant slashed Avirama’s cheek, who, satisfied with his reaction, proceeded to release his Zanpakuto. As they continued to fight, the Arrancar held the advantage thanks to his Resurrección form allowing him to fly and use long distance attacks, while Izuru’s moves were close-range based. Izuru began working to draw Avirama into a trap and though his suspicions made him enter his stronger form, the Arrancar fell into, getting come close enough for the lieutenant to catch his wing with Wabisuke. He thanked the Arrancar for doing so and Aviarama asked him what his odd-looking sword could cut through anyway. However Wabisuke’s power took effect, making his wings to heavy for the Arrancar to fly. Izuru explained his Zanpakuto doubled the weight of anything it struck, each time it struck and that when Avirama had attacked him up close he’d struck his wings at least four times. The Arrancar said that wasn’t how a warrior was supposed to fight, but Izuru said that the Fracción’s idea of a warrior was behind his comprehension. The lieutenant explained the 3rd Division believed fighting wasn’t supposed to be heroic or enjoyable, but must be filled with despair. Thus people would fear it and avoid war, then Izuru went on to say that he believed Wabisuke was perfect for that as he approached Avirama, who began laughing. The Arrancar stated that belief was beyond his comprehension and managed to summon the will power to get to his feet, despite his heavy wings. Avirama went on to say battle was about pumping yourself up before crushing your enemies and that it was supposed to be fun. He then said Izuru would be the one bowing his head and attacked with his Devorar Pluma. But the lieutenant avoided it and slashed Avirama’s wings again, finally making them to heavy for him to stand. Izuru then demonstrated the function of his Zanpakuto’s unique design, placing the hook of it around the Arrancar’s neck. Avirama tried to beg for his life, but Izuru said warriors weren’t supposed to do that, then pulled Wabisuke upwards, decapitating the Arrancar in the style of a reverse guillotine. Personality In terms of personality, Avirama is violent, hotheaded, rude, and impatient, which probably is best expressed through his pre-battle “ritual”. In this ritual, he loudly screams all things he is going to do to his opponent and wants them to do so as well. This is meant to pump them both up and Avirama gets infuriated when they refuse to go along with it, angrily scolding them in a comical fashion. He also has very little restraint, releasing his Zanpakuto right away while other Arrancar fought their enemies for at least a little while unreleased before doing so. Like his fellow Fracción, Avirama greatly venerates Baraggan, referring to him as “King Baraggan". Powers Avirama has a considerable amount of spiritual power and like all Arrancar, he can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Águila, with the release command “Scalp”. This changes Avirama into a humanoid bird form that grants him flight, sharp talons, and an increase in strength and speed. He can also use his Devorar Pluma attack, where his wings shoot his feathers at his enemy, which are heavy as steel and can regenerate. They are fired with enough strength to pierce through a building and Avirama is quite accurate with them. He can also enter a stronger form by tearing open the tattoos on his stomach with his talons to release spirit energy charged blood. This grants him a more intricate mask and another pair of wings, increasing his maneuverability. Trivia *The name of Avirama’s Zanpakuto is “Eagle” in Spanish and “Sky Battle Eagle” in Japanese, a reference to his bird-based Resurrección form. *Avirama’s appearance seems highly based on a Native American brave’s, which is emphasized by his Resurrección form. The release command of his Zanpakuto is a reference to this since braves from some tribes would scalp those their enemies, as a trophy of battle. *The end of Avirama’s fight with Izuru differs slightly between the manga and the anime. In the manga, when Izuru brought him down with Wabisuke’s power the first time, he cut off Avirama’s head while in the anime, he managed to get to his feet briefly and Izuru had to slash him again to bring him down, then decapitated him. Category:Bleach villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Undead Villains Category:Demon Category:Minor Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid